


Dance With The Devil

by AshleyOtter24



Category: Death Sentence (2007), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Crossover, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fanfiction, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-10-02 17:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyOtter24/pseuds/AshleyOtter24
Summary: Ashley Winston may look like your average girl, but she is far from it; She's from a family of biker to be exact. She's been around violence her whole life, and honestly it's nothing new to her. What happens when she moves to Boston to go to college and start a new life. What will she do when she meets the sinister Billy Darley. Will she stay away, or will she decide to dance with the devil.(A/N: This is a cross over between Sons Of Anarchy and the movie Death Sentence. This story will not be following either of the story lines. I do not own the characters from Sons Of Anarchy and from Death Sentence, I own the characters that I have created. I do not own any of the pictures I am using for this story, unless said otherwise. I hope you all enjoy this story)





	1. Prologue

Ashley's P.O.V:  
What happens when your life goes down a road that's unexpected. I will admit that I have made many mistakes in my life, some better than others. I've learned life is just a bunch of twists and turns, I find that it's better to just roll with the punches. Ya see this is what I do every morning. I wake up yo an empty bed, then lay here and contemplate the mistakes I have made throughout my life.   
Sighing I looked at the time, seeing it was 9:00 A.M. After rolling out of bed I walked down the hall to my beautiful four year old son's room. "Axel baby it's time to wake up" I said gently shaking him awake. Rubbing the sleep out of his big blue eyes he looked up at me. "Where's Daddy?" he asked in his sleepy voice. "He's at work baby you'll see him tonight" I said and looked down at him. Truth is, is that I don't know if Ryan is at work, or if he's even coming home tonight. Honestly I haven't seen Ryan in day's, he hasn't even came home to see his own son.   
I shook the thought away as I started to get Axel's clothes out. After getting him dressed and thanking the lord that he didn't fight me, I turned the TV on for him and started to make breakfast. "Something smells good in here" I heard my brother say as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm making pancakes, where are the kid's?" I said turning around to face him. "They're in the living room with Axel" he said sitting down at the table. "Thanks for taking them to school again" Opie said and looked at me. "No problem I love spending time with them" I said plating all of the food. "Hey have you seen Ryan around lately?" I asked leaning on the counter. Opie just gave me a look and I knew what it meant. "That's exactly what I thought" I said and shook my head. "Axel, Kenny, Ellie breakfast" I yelled and sat next to my brother at the table.   
After we all ate Opie and I started to clean everything up. There are some things I need to tell him, but I don't know how to say any of it. "Hey Opie we need to talk about some stuff" I said and he looked at me worried. "You're probably not gonna like this but hear me out, okay?" I said and he just nodded in return. "I'm leaving Ryan and taking Axel to Boston. I'm tired of being beaten, yelled at, and cheated on. I got accepted into a college in Boston, I know I'm 23 but Axel and I need a fresh start, and to get away from Ryan. We can't keep living like this" I said looking down. Opie got up and embraced me into a big hug. "I've been waiting or this day. Yeah we'll miss you guys like hell, but this is what's best for you and Axel. Please be safe and visit or Gemma will kick your ass" he said looking down at me.   
After Opie left I got everyone ready for school and loaded up the car. Opie and I had an agreement that he'll tell everyone except for Ryan. I first dropped Kenny and Ellie off at school, them dropped Axel off at preschool. Heading back to the house I had a mental note of everything I needed to pack. It's time to get out and start a new life, not just for me but also for my son.   
****Time Skip****  
I looked around the house and saw how empty it looked. I had everything packed and in the u haul, this id finally the end. "Come on Thor" I said to my blue nose pit bull and walked out the door. I got in the car after Thor jumped in and went to go pick up Axel. The sad thing is, is that I haven't told Axel yet and I don't know how he'll take it. No matter what this is for the best.   
After picking up Axel we headed to the clubhouse where everyone gathered to say their goodbye's. As I pulled into the parking lot I didn't see Ryan's bike thank god. As I got Axel and Thor out of the car a wave of anxiety hit me like a brick wall. Taking a deep breath we walked into the clubhouse. "My baby girl, I'm soo proud of you" my Dad said as I walked in. "Thank's Daddy" I said and smiled. As I was talking to everyone and saying my goodbyes the unthinkable happened.   
All of a sudden everyone got very quite. "What the actual fuck is going on" Ryan yelled looking at me. I took a deep breath and walked towards him. "I'm leaving you. I'm tired of being beaten and cheated on, I'm taking Axel and leaving" I said in a very calm tone. "You ain't going no where bitch" he said and slapped me across your face. "You eill not touch ny sister like that you piece of shit" Opied growled as him and Jax walked up to him. "Guy's I got this" I said and put my hands on their chest's. "Fuck you Ryan I'm Done. You'll never see Axel again, not that you even fuckin' care. Have a nive life asshat" I said and picked Axel up. We walked out of the clunhouse, and got into the care leaving my abusive past behind. even though I need a new sart, I will never forget about where I came from, and will bever forget about my family.


	2. Chapter One

Ashley's P.O.V:  
What would you do if you got a second chance at a new life? Would you try to right your wrongs, or completely blow your chances? This right here is my second chance for at least a normal life, and Axel's chance at an actual life. It's been 3 weeks since I moved Axel and I to Boston. Things have honestly been fantastic, I got into Boston College, and I'm working at a bar called The Four Roses.  
Axel is currently at preschool, while I'm cleaning the house. I should honestly be sleeping since I don't have class today, but I have too much on my mind. The thought that keeps running through my head is the thought of Ryan finding us. He could find us and kill me taking Axel with him. Shaking the thought out of my head I walked into the living room. "Come on Thor" I said picking up his leash. After getting him ready I put my 9mm hand gun in my holster and walked out of the apartment. Growing up in the biker life style has taught me a lot over the years, one being always handle your own no matter what.   
As Thor and I walked down the streets of inner city Boston I let all of my thoughts melt away. Looking around I noticed that we didn't live in the best part of town but it definitely isn't the worst, at least my baby boy is safe. All of a sudden a loud rumble of a car broke me out of my thoughts. My eyes followed a nice ass Dodge with tribal markings on it, what I would do for a car like that. As our walk came to an end we got back into the apartment. Looking at the time I noticed I had time to nap before picking Axel up. I climbed into bed with Thor beside me and let sleep take over my body.   
****Time Skip****  
After my nap with Thor I went and picked up Axel from preschool. "What do you want for dinner baby?" I asked looking at him in the rear view mirror. "McDonalds" he said while bouncing in his car seat. Laughing to myself I drove to the closest McDonalds and ordered our food. Tonight is gonna be a long night, but as long as I can spend time with my son I'm happy.  
As soon as Axel and I got home I turned on his favorite show and we ate out dinner. Looking at the time I realized it was 5:30 P.M. and my friend Jess, that I met in one of my classes should be here soon to watch Axel while I'm at work. "Axel stay here and watch your show, mommy's gonna go get ready for work" I said and kissed him on the head. I sighed as I walked into my bedroom, and walked over to my closet. Picking out my outfit for work I was pretty satisfied. I picked out low riding shorts and a black crop top, that would show off my tattoos and piercings. "Knock Knock guess who" Jess said walking into my room and sitting on my bed. "Thank you soo much for watching Axel tonight" I said starting to strip off my clothing. "Damn girl nice piercings" she said looking at my nipple rings. Laughing I put on my work clothes and my cowboy boots. Last ting I needed to do was so my make up, which was a simple smokey look. "I'll see you tomorrow morning baby boy" I said kissing Axels head and walking out to my car.   
It was currently 12:30 A.M. and work has been dragging on all night. Since it was a Thursday no one really came to the bar, and Sammy my dick of a boss had a stick up his ass. As I was cleaning glasses at the bar a group of guys walked in. They all had lots of tribal tattoos but only one of then really caught my eye. He was tall, looked well built, ad had a shaved head, with tribal tattoos up his arms and neck. I'm not sure what it is but there is just something about this guy. "That's Billy Darley and his gang, take this tray over to their table" Amanda said breaking me out of my thoughts. Nodding my head I picked up the tray of beer and took it over to their table. The looks they were giving me were making me uncomfortable, but I can handle my own. :Here's your drinks guys, holler if ya'll need anything" I said and walked back to the bar.  
Once again I'm cleaning glasses when I heard a deep voice. "Bartenders always go packin' heat like that?" he said and I looked up. As soon as I looked up I saw it was Billy Darley, and I was captivated by his beautiful blue eyes. "I grew up with a 9MM in my hand, if you only knew the life I was from" I said looking into those blue eyes that just kept a hold on me. "Billy Darley" He said lighting up a cigarette. "Ashley Winston" I said leaning on the bar. It was silent for a moment but it wasn't uncomfortable. "See ya around sweetheart" he said and walked out the door. At that moment I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. There was some about the infamous Billy Darley, and I am willing to find out what it is.


	3. Chapter Two

Ashley's P.O.V:  
It has been about two weeks since mine and Billy's interaction. We haven't really said much to each other since then, other than flirting a bit back and forth. Hey what can I say I'm a single woman, I'm allowed to have some fun. I had off yesterday so all I really did was go to school, and take Axel to the park. I also finally got time to talk to my brother to check up on things, and to see how everyone was doing. He told me that Ellie is going to dance classes and Kenny started to play football. He also told me that Jax and his ex wife Wendy got back together for a one night stand, and he ended up getting her pregnant which doesn't surprise me at all, That junkie whore has always tried to get her way. I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm not homesick because I am, but I needed to get the hell ways from Ryan.   
Today is just another day of going through the motions. Going to all of my classes, cleaning the house then going to work. Snapping myself out of my thoughts I started to pay attention to the assignment. The shitty thing about going to school, having a kid, and working is I don't get time to myself. Sighing I looked at the time waiting to get out of my last class of the day. After being dismissed I tried to get to my car as quick as possible to go get my son. "Hey Ashley can I talk to you real quick?" A guy named Matt said. I nodded or him to continue. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight" he said putting his hands in his pockets. "Matt I'd love to but I can't, I work and have a son, I don;t have time to date at the moment, it's just not the right time sorry" I said getting into my car and leaving. I felt like a bitch but it's the truth.   
****Time Skip****  
Like usual I was getting ready for work while Jess was watching Axel. Tonight I'm working 6:00 P.M. till 1:30 A.M. so it's going to be a long night for me. After mt shower I got dressed in jeans and a T-Shirt, applying simple make up, and then lastly putting my hair up. Sighing I walked out of my room and into the living room. I ate leaving Axel like this but I have to. "Baby mommy has to go to work, be good for Aunt Jess" I said and hissed his forehead. Now it's time to support my son and I.  
When I got to work I saw that Billy and the guys weren't here yet. I was kind of disappointed to be honest, and I didn't exactly know why. There is just something about him that pulled me in. Considering it was dead I decided to do some of my school work. I was the on;y one working tonight so I was glad it wasn't busy. "Can I get a tray of shots sweetheart" I head Billy's voice say. "No problem, you guys are here later than normal" I said pouring shots of Jack Daniels. 'Had a lot of shit to get done no big deal. what ya workin' on here" he said pointing to my school work. "It's just some school work nothin' that important" I said laughing a little. "Listen ya wanna get something to eat after ya shift?" Billy asked lighting a cigarette. "I don;t know Billy I have a son, you probably don't wanna be around that" I said taking the shots to the table. "Try me" he said and sat down. That's all we said to each other for the rest of the night till I got off of work.   
I sighed as I finished cleaning the bar, it was 1:40 A.M. and I just wanted to go to sleep. I locked up the bar and walked to my car to see Billy standing there. "Didn't think you'd still be here" I said smirking. "Told you I was taking ya out" he said lighting up a cigarette. "Follow me to my house so I can change" I said getting into my car. Billy smirked as he got into his car. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I know exactly what he does, and what he's apart of; but there is just something pulling me to him. The only thing I hope is to not have another Ryan situation.  
I smiled as I puled up to my apartment building. "Stay here I'm gonna go change" I said walking to the building. When I walked into my apartment Jess was on the couch. "Someone's in a good mood" she said following me into my room. "Um well I have a date" I said sheepishly. "With who?" she asked while smirking. "His name is Billy" I said as I finished changing. "I'll be back" I said walking out the door. "Ready?" Billy asked as I walked up to his car. Nodding I got in and we left to where ever we were going.  
We pulled up to a 24/7 diner which looked really nice. "Taking girls out does't seem like your thing" I said as we sat down. "It's not you're the first one" he said drinking his coffee. I raised my eyebrows when he said that. Was I really the only woman he's taken out, or is he playing me. "Billy I know what you do for work, and I want to tell you that it doesn't phase me. I've been through and seen a lot of shit. I said and he looked shocked. "like what?" he asked and rested his elbows on the table. At this point our food finally showed up. "You really wanna know?" I said eating a french fry. He nodded and bit into his burger. "Well my father and my ex are apart of Sons Of Anarchy Motorcycle Club in California, I'be seen and done a lot because of that, but they are all family. And my ex beat the shit outta me in front o my son Axel, he's also a dead beat piece of shit" I said and scanned his face but didn't see any reaction. "You shouldn't have went through that. If I ever see him I'll kill him" he said which honestly surprised me. After we got done eating he took me back to my apartment, and we talked some more while we sat on the hood of his car. The it clicked this is the exact same car I saw on my walk with Thor, was that some sort of sign. I shrugged the thought off and looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for taking me out tonight, it was nice to have some me time" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then walked into my apartment. I think I'm catching feelings for the Billy Darley, god help me.


	4. Chapter Three

Ashley’s P.O.V:  
It’s been a couple months since mine and Billy’s date, and we have been hanging out a lot since then. But there is one big thing that I haven’t done yet. Billy hasn’t met Axel yet and honestly, I’m in no rush, because it’s not like we are in a serious relationship. Tonight, since I’m off Jess is letting Axel stay at her place. She claims that I need to go out, have some fun, and get laid.  
Today is Friday so I’m currently sitting in class writing a paper about Multiple Personality Disorder. “Hey, Ashley, what are you doing tonight?” Matt whispered over to me. “Going out with some friends” I said rolling my eyes. “Nice where ya going?” he asked with a smirk. “The four roses” I said in an annoyed tone. I don’t understand, how hard it is to take the hint that I’m not interested. Ignoring Matt for the rest of the class I continued writing my paper, hoping he’s leave me alone.  
I’ve never been so happy for class to be over, since I could finally get away from Matt. I got into my car and went straight home, since Jess was picking Axel up from school. That being said, I had time to clean the house and take a nap before Billy picks me up. When I got home, I let Thor outside, turned on some music and started to clean.   
****Time Skip****  
I was woken up from my nap by my phone ringing and saw that it was my sister-in-law Donna. “Hey, Donna, what’s up?” I said as I answered the phone. “Nothing just wanted to call and check in” she said with a sigh. I knew something was bugging her but didn’t want to push my luck. “What are you doing tonight?” she asked. “Going on a date kind of” I said with a smirk on my lips. “Oh, really with who?” she asked, and I could just hear the smile in his voice. “His name is Billy we’ve been hanging out for a couple months” I said with a giggle. Donna and I stayed on the phone for a bit longer, and she updated me on everything that I missed back home. After her and I said our goodbyes I started to get ready for my night out. I took a shower, then got dressed in my ripped jeans, a crop top and my cowboy boots. Finishing my look, I did a simple smoky eye look and straightened my hair. I was sitting in the living room and heard the loud rumble of Billy’s car, tonight is gonna be one hell of a night.  
As I sit there and wait for Billy, I started to think about the freedom that I finally had. Yeah, I might be a mother, but I’m not being controlled by an abusive prick anymore. Hearing a knock at the door made me jump out of my thoughts. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to see Billy standing there. Looking into his blue eyes captivated me and I got lost, it was like time just stopped. “Hey, you okay?” he asked snapping me out of it. “Yeah I’m fine” I said smiling. “You ready?” he asked looking down at me. I nodded closing and locking the door behind me. “When we get to the bar, I have a small meeting, it won’t be long” he said as we got into his car. Before we took off, he lit up a cigarette. Smirking to myself I reached over and took one from his pack, lighting it up. “Didn’t know you smoked” he said glancing at me while he was driving. “I do just not in front of Axel” I said inhaling smoke.   
As we pulled up to the Four Roses, I grew more confident, I was going to make the best out of tonight. “I’ll be in the back taking care of some business, I’ll see ya in a bit” Billy said and winked at me. I walked up to the bar, sat down and lit up a cigarette. “Amanda let me get a beer and two shots of Jack” I said smiling at her. She gave me a nod and got my drinks right away. I slammed both shots and smirked. “Didn’t know you were a drinker” I heard a male voice say. I looked over and saw Matt. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me” I said rolling my eyes. “Let’s get two more rounds of what she’s having, on me” he said in a cocky tone. Amanda brought over the second round and gave me a weird look. Looking at her I just shook my head and took my two shots. “You should come back to my place” Matt said, and I just snorted. “No thanks, like I said before I’m not interested” I said chugging my beer. “I wasn’t asking, we can have some fun” he said looking at me. “Pretty sure she said no. Ya okay sweetheart?” Billy said putting his arm around me. “And who the hell are you?” Matt said standing up. “Ya worst nightmare, now leave her alone” Billy said getting in his face. “Or what pussy? She’s just a slut anyway” he said shoving Billy. I widened my eyes; I was about to punch the fucker in his mouth. Then out of nowhere Billy knocked him the hell out. “Ya okay?” he asked looking down at me. “Yeah I’m good. Now let’s fuckin drink” I said smiling up at him.  
After a few more rounds of shots and a couple games of pool, I started to get a buzz. I downed the last of my beer when my favorite song came on. As Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard started to play, I started to feel myself. Next thing I know I’m on top of the pool table dancing like a stripper. Billy and I made eye contact and it was like everything was in slow motion. “Okay time to get ya out of here” Billy said getting me off the pool table. “Joe tell your older brother that he’s no fun” I said pouting. Billy gave Joe a stern look, and Joe just put his hands up in defense. Billy threw me over his shoulder, and that’s the last thing I remember.  
I woke up in the passenger seat if Billy’s car rubbing my eye’s and looking around. “I’m sorry about all that” I said seeing we were outside under a bridge. “I thought it was hot” he said and smirked at me. I laughed looking at him and shaking my head. “Where are we?” I asked looking out the window. “I have some business to handle before I get you home” he said glancing at me. “So, I’m assuming this is where you sell” I said and shifted in my seat. All Billy did was nod and look around. “Come on” he said as he was getting out of the car. I got out of the car after him and went around to sit on the hood. As I was looking around, it kind of reminded me of home in a way. I was taken from my thoughts when I saw a car pull up. Billy walked over to the car and he did what he had to do. See the thing is I have nothing against what Billy does to make his money. The way that I grew up I was taught that you do what you gotta do to support yourself and your family. “Tell ya sister I said hi, she’s a good customer of mine, and I was a good customer of hers. Fuckin prick” Billy yelled, and I just shook my head and chuckled. “What’s so funny” he said smirking. “Nothing just thinking that’s all” I said and looked up at him. “Let me try this car” I said as another car pulled up. “I don’t think that’s a good idea” he said not liking the idea. “Billy, I got this, I grew up in this shit” I said getting up from the hood of the car. I took the little dime bag of coke and walked over to the car. “Hey there handsome ya looking for a little hookup” I said turning on my charm. “I got $30 for a dime bag sweetheart” he said and smirked at me. “It’s $50 for a dime bag” I said smiling. “Nah Billy only “Fine but it’s only because you’re hot as hell” he said trying to flirt with me. He handed me the money and I gave him his drugs. I counted the money and only saw $30. I pulled out my 9mm and put it on the window. “That’s not $50. I suggest you give me my money, or you and my little friend here will become very close” I said with a evil smile. He nodded his head and gave me the rest of the money. “Try and short me again and I will fuckin kill you, now get the fuck out of here” I said walking away. I looked at Billy and he stood there smirking at me. “Nicely done” he said and lit up a smoke handing me on as well.  
Billy pulled up to my house and turned off the car. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, but it was a comfortable silence. “Come inside” I said and got out of the car. Billy looked at me and raised his eyebrows and got out of the car. I walked into the house and sat down on the couch with Billy following behind me. “Listen Ash you’re amazing and sexy but ya don’t wanna be involved with me. I’m the goddamn devil, you should be afraid, not interested” he said in a serious tone. “I’m not scared of you Billy; I’m not scared to dance with the devil. You saw me tonight I know how to handle my own, I was raised to handle my own” I said getting in his face. Suddenly he slammed his lips into mine and I knew there was no going back now.   
****Time Skip****  
As I was slowly waking up from my deep sleep, I felt an arm wrapped around me. Smiling to myself I remembered the events from last night. I slowly got out of bed making sure I didn’t wake Billy up. Putting on Billy’s shirt I made my way into the kitchen, thinking about what to make for breakfast. Getting out eggs, bacon, and pancake mix I put on some music and began to cook. As I was cooking, I started to think. If Billy and I are serious about seeing each other, he needs to meet Axel because we are a package deal.   
I was finishing up the pancakes when I felt arms wrap around me. “Something smells good” Billy said from behind me. “Go sit at the table we have some things to discuss while we eat” I said putting the food onto two plates. “Billy looked at me intently as I sat across from him. “Okay so I know you don’t think I can handle this life, which I can. I’m from a family of samcro member, I’m more than capable of handling this life. But I need to know if you can handle mine. Axel and I are a package deal, if you’re in my life you’re in his as well” I said eating my breakfast. It was silent for a while and I was starting to get nervous. “I will do whatever it takes to keep both you and him safe. You both have been through a lot and deserve a real life. Axel deserves a real father in his life, and I will try my best to be that for him” he said and looked at me. I was shocked by his response. “I’m going to take him to the park today if you’d like to join us” I said smiling. I’ll meet you there, I gotta meet with Bones” he said taking his plate to the sink. “I’ll see ya later sweetheart” he said kissing my head and leaving. I really hope things go well with Axel at the park, and that Axel likes him, I don’t think I’ll have anything to worry about though.


	5. Chapter Four

Ashley’s P.O.V:  
After Billy left, I went to go take a shower and get ready for the day. Standing in the shower I got lost in my thoughts. I started to think about everything that has happened to Axel and I. Ryan was the worst thing that has ever happened to me, but he gave me one of the best things in my life, and that is Axel. I would never trade anything in this world for Axel. Shaking myself from my thoughts I got out of the shower and started to get ready. I threw on some jeans, and a black T-shirt and didn’t put on any make up, since it’s going to be a laid-back day. When I was done getting ready, I started cleaning up a bit, before Jess brought Axel back over, god how I miss my baby boy, and it’s only been one day.   
I just finished vacuuming when I heard the front door open. “Mommy!!” I Axel yelled and hugged my legs. “Hey baby, did you have fun with Auntie Jess?” I asked as I picked him up. He nodded his head fast and hugged me tight. “Baby go play for a bit I need to talk to Auntie Jess” I said and put him down. Axel ran off to his bedroom while I sat down on the couch and sighed. “What’s wrong?” Jess asked and sat down next to me. “Nothing’s wrong” I said and looked down at the ground. “Well something’s up so spill it” she said giving me her signature look. “Well Billy and I are together now, and he is going to meet Axel at the park today” I said and looked over at her. “Billy who?” she asked with her eyebrow raised. “Billy Darley” I said not knowing where she was going with all of this. “The son of Bones Darley, and leader of the Darley gang. Ashley you need to stay the hell away from him, he’ll fucking kill you or worse” she said getting a little bit loud. “First of all, he’s not going to kill me or hurt me Jess, you don’t even fuckin know him. Secondly, I’m a big girl I know how to take care of myself and handle my own” I said as I got up. “I don’t think this is a good decision especially because of Axel” she said and looked up at me. “Well this isn’t your decision, and he isn’t your child. I know what’s best for him, I know what I’m doing. If you can’t respect that then I think you should leave” I said as I walked into kitchen. “Just be safe” she said and walked out the door. Sighing I walked into Axels room and looked at him playing. “Baby you ready to go to the park?” I asked as I smiled at him. “Yay the park!” Axel yelled and ran into the living room to get his coat.   
When we got to the park, I put the blanket on the ground and smiled as the wind blew. I sat down with Axel on my lap and looked up at the sky. I started to get lost in my thoughts. It’s been such a long time since I’ve been able to sit here and relax with my son. Anytime I would try and do anything either without the club, or without Ryan my life would be in danger. It feels nice to not have to look over my shoulder constantly, especially when I have Axel with me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the rumble of Billy’s car. I smiled to myself, I know that sound anywhere. “Hey there beautiful” Billy said as he walked up to Axel and I. “Hey there handsome, hey Joey” I said smiling up at both of them. “Sorry I brought Joe, I thought it would be okay, plus he was bugging me to come with” Billy said running his hand over his head. “It’s fine, I wanted Axel to meet both of you anyway” I said and looked down at Axel. “Baby I have two people I want you to meet” I said hoping that this was going to go well. “Axel this is Mommy’s boyfriend Billy, and his brother Joey. Billy, Joe this is my son Axel” I said and looked between the three of them. “Mommy is Billy my new Daddy” Axel said in a low voice thinking only I could here. “Buddy if you want me to be your new Daddy and want to call me Daddy that’s fine. I’m going to do everything to protect you and your Mommy, and to make sure you both are happy” Billy said kneeling down so he could look Axel in the eyes. Axel nodded his head and got up. “Mommy can I play with Joey?” Axel asked with his puppy eyes. “Yes, baby but stay where I can see you; Joe please keep and eye on him” I said, and Joe just gave me a thumbs up. “That went better than I thought it would” I said as Billy sat behind me. “Me too I thought he was going to hate me, because I’m not his father” Billy said as I leaned my back against his chest. “Nah he hates his father, more like fears his father. Plus, Ryan isn’t a father, he is more of a sperm donor in all honesty. I said trying to not make myself upset over the thought of Axel fearing his own birth father.  
When we all got back from the park, I made dinner for everyone, and it felt like we were all a family. As I was eating, I started to get lost in thought, which I have been doing a lot lately. I thought about the fact that I was happy, and Axel seemed happy. But what if this is all too good to be true, what if this is just the calm before the storm. “Sweetheart you okay?” Billy asked pulling me out of his thoughts. “Yeah I’m fine, just thinking about how moving was good for both Axel and I” I said as I smiled. “Ya sure that’s all your thinking about, you seem a little uneasy” Billy said with a concerned look on his face. “Yeah I’m fine I promise” I said not sure if I sounded convincing or not. “Mommy can Billy and Joey stay the night” Axel said in an excited voice. “Yes, baby they can stay the night” I said as I smiled down at my little boy. It finally felt like things were falling into place, and like our new life was finally starting.   
After I cleaned up after dinner, I met everyone in the living room to have a movie night. “Axel what movie do you want to watch tonight” I asked looking at my movie collection. “Stitch!!” Axel yelled as he looked up at me with his big eyes. I chuckled and shook my head pulling out Lilo and Stitch, which was both mine and Axel’s favorite movie. “Are you guy’s okay with watching this?” I asked Billy and Joe hoping that they would object. “Yeah that’s fine whatever little man wants” Joe said glancing at Axel. Billy nodded his head in agreement, and I put the movie in. Axel sat on my lap while I sat next to Billy with my head on his shoulder. On the other couch Joe stretched out and seemed very content for a 23-year-old watching a children’s movie. I smiled to myself; for the first time I felt safe and content, this was my new family and I’m more than happy with that.   
About 20 minutes into the movie Axel fell asleep on my lap and Joe was asleep on the couch. “Ya ready for bed sweetheart?” Billy asked looking down at me. I nodded my head half asleep and then looked down at my lap. I realized that I couldn’t really movie because my four-year-old is passed out on my lap. Billy got up and carefully picked up Axel and put him to bed. After I kissed Axel on the head I walked into my bedroom, got ready, and climbed my ass into bed. “Today went better than I thought it would” I said glancing over at Billy. “He seems to like Joe and I which is a good thing” Billy said with a small smile. Billy wrapped his arms around me, and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, finally feeling safe after years of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter, the next chapter is going to hold a lot of information. I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter, and story.


	6. Chapter Five

Ashley’s P.O.V:  
It’s been 6 months since Axel met both Billy and Joe. Axel has become comfortable enough to call Billy Daddy and Billy is perfectly fine with it. It’s now summer and I finished my freshman year of college, that being said Billy, Axel and I have had a lot of time to spend together and it really is like we’re a family. I was startled out of my deep sleep by my phone ringing. I chose to ignore it, rolling over and cuddling into Billy, trying to fall back to sleep. Again, my phone started to ring and this time it really annoyed me. “Ya gonna get that” Billy mumbled half asleep. Sighing I rolled over and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. Seeing that it was 1:30 am annoyed me even more, whoever was calling me betting have something important to tell me or I was going to be pissed. Looking at my phone I saw that is was Gemma calling and my heart dropped into my stomach immediately. “Hello” I said trying to sound as normal as possible. “Hey baby I’m sorry if I woke you up, but something happened” she said sounding worried. “What’s wrong? Is it Opie?” I asked sitting straight up in bed. Billy Looked at me with a look of worry and sat up against the headboard. “No Opie is fine, but Wendy overdosed, and the baby came early. He’s not in the best condition and has a 20-present chance at surviving. He has the family flaw and a tear in his stomach” she said trying to sound strong when I know she was hurting. “Oh my, Gemma I’m so sorry. How’s Jax dealing with it?” I asked trying to wrap my head around the news I just received. “He’s not taking it too well baby. I need you to come home, and talk some sense into him, he won’t listen to Opie” she said with a little hope in her voice. “I don’t know Gem you know how Jax is. Plus, I don’t know if I can be near Ryan” I said thinking about if I should go home or not. “Ash you’re the only person I know he will listen to, he needs you, you’re basically his little sister” she said in a soft voice. “Gem I just don’t know if I can because of Ryan” I said with a sigh. “Baby you won’t have to even be around him I promise. Plus, you have us all behind you” she said knowing I was going to crack. “Okay fine but I’m not coming alone” I said not knowing if this is a good idea or not. “I’ll book my flight for this evening” I said sighing into the phone. “Okay baby I’ll make sure your other car is at the airport with Axels car seat for when you get here” she said, and I could just hear her smiling. “Okay I’ll see you when I get there” I said and hung up the phone.  
I sighed and leaned against Billy letting my mind wonder. “What was that all about?” Billy asked rubbing my back. “I have to go home. Junkie whore over dosed and my Jax’s son my not make it” I said and shook my head. “I’m going with you” he said looking at me. “Are you sure I don’t want to drag you to California and get you in trouble with Bones” I said giving him a hesitant look. “Fuck Bones I’m coming and that’s final” he said sternly letting me know he wasn’t giving up that easy. I Just nodded and grabbed my laptop, booking three tickets for our flight to California. All I could think about was everything that could go extremely wrong when I got back home. Hell, I don’t even know how long we were going to be there for. All I knew was that my family needed me, and that was enough for me to go back. Granted I wasn’t going back for good, just for the time that I’m needed. After booking the tickets I laid down and snuggled up to Billy trying to fall back asleep, hoping for the best when I would finally step through those doors again.   
****Time Skip****  
“Sweetheart wake up we landed” I heard Billy say in his Boston accent, gently shaking me awake. “I’m sorry I fell asleep the whole flight, I hate plane” I said shifting in my seat. Looking down at the seat next to me which was the window seat I saw Axel was awake and watching a movie. “Baby you ready to see Uncle Opie and Aunt Donna?” I asked undoing his seatbelt. He looked up at me with excitement in his eyes and started bouncing up and down. After getting off the plane we went straight to baggage claim. Axel was on Billy’s shoulders as we were walking through the airport, and I couldn’t help but notice the dirty looks we were getting. Being back home was different from being in inner city Boston. Everyone was looking at us with judgmental looks because of our tattoos, and Billy’s thuggish look. If we were back in Boston this wouldn’t be happening, considering everyone knew who Billy was and were either terrified of him or had respect for him. I was taking Axel off Billy’s should so Billy could get our bags when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Turning around I saw a middle-aged woman standing there with a sour look on her face. “I’m sorry and I in your way?” I asked very politely moving to the side. “Way to raise a child. You both are obviously criminals and freaks. Your child is going to be a loser” she said shooting daggers at me with her eyes. I looked at her in shock not wanting to cause a scene in front of Axel. Looking down at Axel I put my hands over my ears signaling for him to do the same. “Excuse me but that is not very nice to say especially in front of my four-year-old son. I suggest you walk the fuck away before you regret it” I said picking Axel up and walking towards the exit.   
When we got out to the parking lot, I saw my Dodge Challenger right away. Smiling to myself I got the key’s out of the wheel well and put Axel into his car seat. “This is your car?” Billy asked in shock. “Hell, yeah it is, this is my baby” I said with a big smile on my face. “I thought I was your baby” Billy said trapping me in between him and the car. “You’re my sexy bad boy, this is just my baby” I said with a smirk. “Sexy huh?” Billy said gruffly whispering in my ear. I smirked at him and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. “Okay let’s go” I said getting into the car. The whole ride to the club house I had a bad feeling in my stomach like something awful was going to happen. I already booked a hotel room and we couldn’t check in till 6:00 pm, so we’d have to stay the club house till then. I turned on some music to drowned out my thoughts and put the peddle to the floor. Smirking to myself I realized how much I missed the hell out of this car.   
I pulled into the club house and took a deep breath not knowing what to expect. “I’m right here, nothing is going to happen to you two” Billy said looking at me. Smiling a little I nodded my head and got out of the car, getting Axel out of his car seat. Putting Axel on the ground I looked around, and finally noticed how much I have missed home. No matter how much I missed this I can’t come back for good. Although this will always be home, Boston is our new home where I don’t have to keep looking over my shoulder. “The princess is finally home. How are you baby girl?” Gemma asked asking up to me. “I’m doing good Gem, how is everything?” I asked looking at her. “Same bullshit different day” she said looking down at Axel. “Oh, my baby boy look how big you’ve gotten” she said picking him up. Axel wrapped his little arms around her and started giggling as she kissed him on the head. “Gem this is Billy my boyfriend, Billy this is Gemma Teller Morrow the queen of Samcro” I said introducing the two of them. Gemma shook his hand and smile at me. “Let’s go see everyone” she said and started walking towards the club house. I looked at Billy with hesitant eyes. He threw his arm over my shoulder and we followed behind her. “Everything will be okay Angel” he said and kissed the top of my head.   
As soon as we walked in everyone looked at me with big smiles on their faces. One by one everyone came and greeted me giving me big hugs, and telling me how much the missed Axel and I. “Everyone I want to introduce you to my boyfriend Billy Darley. Billy this is Clay, Jax, my brother Opie, Juice, Chibs, Happy, Tigger, Half Sack, Bobby, and my father Piney” I said going down the line introducing my family. “So, you’re with my Little sister. You better take care of her” Opie said standing next to my father. “I’ll protect her and Axel with my life, nothing will happen to either of them as long as I’m alive” Billy said putting his arm over my shoulder. Opie and my father nodded their heads then looked at me and smiled. “So, Billy what do you do?” My father asked sitting down on a barstool. “I work for my father; he owns a chop shop and sells. We make our own product. He also deals guns on the side” he said and looked around at everyone in the room. Everyone just looked at us with wide eyes at what Billy had just said. “Well Ash seems like you go a type” Jax said with an amused look on his face. “What can I say Jackie boy I grew up around this shit. Not my fault I’m attracted to sexy bad boys like Billy” I said with a smirk on my face. “Ew okay too much” Opie said covering up his ears. I laughed at my brother’s response and looked around the room noticing that Ryan wasn’t around. “Okay guy’s we are gonna go check into our hotel and be back later before Ryan gets here and ruins the moment” I said standing up straight. “Oh no you don’t. Our Princess will not be staying in a hotel, you guys are staying here at the club in your old room” Gemma said looking at me with a stern face. “But what about Ryan I don’t want him around Axel” I said looking at her with a worried expression. “You won’t have to worry about him we have things under control I promise” Clay said and looked around the room. “Okay well I’ll go get our bags I guess” I said handing Axel over to Billy. I walked out to the car to go get our bags trying to get rid of the uneasy feeling that I had. I walked back into the clubhouse and saw that everyone was laughing and joking with Billy, smiling I walked to my old room. Looking around the room I saw that everything was the same as it was before I left. Ryan was never allowed to be in here because it was my area and my safe place, so it was never tainted by his presence. I started to unpack all our stuff when I heard footsteps behind me. “You got yourself a good-looking man and a loyal one at that” Gemma said and smiled at me. “He’d do anything for you and your little boy, don’t take it for granted. It’s good to have you back baby” She said and walked out of the room. Things went better than I thought it would, let’s just hope it stays that way.   
****Time Skip****  
Sighing I finally got Axel to sleep, now I just hope that the coming home party wouldn’t wake him up. “What’s wrong Angel?” Billy asked from the doorway of the bathroom. “Just worried is all” I said shrugging my shoulder avoiding eye contact. “Look at me, there is nothing to worry about. I won’t let anything happen to you or Axel. Whoever tries to hurt you has to go through me” he said lifting my chin so that I would look at him. “Promise?” I asked almost as a whisper. “I promise” he said putting his forehead against mine. I walked out of my old room and into the main hall of the clubhouse with Billy following right behind me. Everyone snapped their heads to look at us. I looked at all the faces from our charter, to our charters from other states. “The princess is home” Jerry yelled, and everyone put up their glasses. I smiled at all my family. Although I felt content at this moment, I knew that I couldn’t stay here forever. Boston is our new home and I was perfectly fine with that.   
Billy and I got our drinks and walked outside to where the boxing ring was set up. Both Jax and Tig were in the ring beating the hell out of each other. “Kick his ass Jax, let’s go!!” I yelled after taking a drink of my beer. Next thing you know Jax knocks Tig out and holds his hands up in victory. “I thought you were on my side princess” Tig said as he was trying to catch his breath. “I’m always on Jax’s side when ya’ll fight” I said and laughed at the expression on his face. “Look who’s back. I guess the little whore couldn’t stay away” Ima said with a smirk on her face. “Ima, I suggest you back the hell up. You’re a spoiled little brat who doesn’t know her place” I said downing the rest of my beer. She snorted in response and tried to take a swing at me, which I dodged. I shoved her away and just looked at her. “Your cheap pussy having ass isn’t worth it” I said and walked away. I sat down at one of the tables and looked up at the stars. “Here ya go darlin thought you might need this” Jax said placing a beer in front of me and sitting down. “Thanks” I said and looked at him. “So, Billy seems like a nice guy. He loves you I can see it in his eyes” Jax said taking a drink from his bottle. “Yeah right no one can love me” I said and looked at the ground. “Ash would you stop. Ryan is a jackass. He damaged you I get that but that’s in the past. You have a guy there that truly loves you and Axel, don’t push him away because you can’t let go of the past” he said and looked at me. “When the fuck did you become D.Phil.” I said with a smirk. “shut up” he said and threw paper at me. I laughed flipping him off and then looked towards Billy. “That fucking cunt” I said and got up. I walked towards Billy who looked uncomfortable while Ima was sitting on his lap. “Ash calm down” Jax said grabbing my arm. “No now let the fuck go” I said yanking my arm out of his grip. “Get the fuck up you nasty little slut” I said walking up to them. “Nah I’m good” she said and smirked. “Suit yourself” I said with a sinister grin. I grabbed her by here hair and yanked her off Billy’s lap. “What the hell!” she shrieked trying to get away. “This is my man, got it you slut” I yelled in front of everyone. I kicked her legs out from under her while still gripping her hair and kneed her in the face as hard as I could. “You broke my nose you bitch!” she cried holding her nose. “I’m going to say this once and once only got it. You stay the fuck away from me, my man, and my son or I’ll fucking kill you. You run to the cops and try to press charges and I’ll kill you got it” I whispered in her ear loud enough for those around us to hear. She nodded her head and looked up at me. “Not get your crab infested pussy out of here or I’ll kill you right here right now” I said and shoved her to the ground. After she ran to her car, I proceeded to get shitfaced and just enjoyed the family that I had around me.


	7. Chapter Six

Ashley’s P.O.V:  
Waking up in the morning was just as awful as I thought it would be. As soon as the sunlight hit my eyes, I put my face into the pillow. There isn’t much that I remember from the night before, but what I do remember is that I had one hell of a time and held my own. I slowly rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom taking a shower and getting ready for the day. When I walked back into the room I paused and looked at Billy and Axel. They both were cuddled up in bed together. Smiling I walked out of the room and went straight out to the garage. “Hey Jax, got anything I can work on?” I asked popping my head up over the hood of the car that he was working on. “Yeah you can help with this one I guess” he said and smirked at me. “I just want to keep my mind a little bit busy” I said putting on a work uniform. “What’s on your mind darlin” he asked looking over at me. “Well I’m just worried about when Ryan find out that I’m here. Plus, I’m worried about my little nephew that I still haven’t met yet” I said bumping into him a little. “Don’t worry about Ryan we will have that shit under control if anything goes down” he said and started working on the car again.  
Jax and I finished the car that we were working on and moved on to one of the bikes. Working on cars and bikes always use to put my mind at ease and that was the case right now. “Well look at this, the little princess ran back home” I heard Ryan say in a cocky tone of voice. “Where the hell is my son” he said spitting venom in his words. “First of all, I didn’t come running home, I came home because I was asked to. Secondly he is not your son and he never will be” I said and turned my attention back to the bike. I could feel him standing there with his eyes burning holes into the back of my head. I smirked a little bit knowing that I pissed him off, and that he wouldn’t try anything in front of anyone from the club. “Hey gorgeous what ya up to” Billy said walking through the garage and over to where I was working. “Just doing a little bit of work because Jackie boy here can be stupid sometimes” I said with amusement in my voice. Jax gave me a dirty look and Billy just laughed at what was happening in front of him. “You look so damn hot right now” Billy said and kissed me hard. “Not right now baby later. I got to go clean up and go see Able at the hospital” I said looking up at him. “Gemma is going to watch Axel and you can hang out here with the guys. And don’t worry about Ryan behind me he’s just mad” I whispered in Billy’s ear. I kissed Billy one last time and said by to Jax as I made my way to my car.  
I let out a big sigh as I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Honestly, I don’t know if I’m ready to see both Able and Wendy right now. Two things could happen. One being everything goes great or everything goes terribly wrong, I have a flashback and freak out. Either way I was going to go through with this whether I like it or not. I walked into the hospital and went straight to the elevator, hitting the button for the baby unit. Stepping out of the elevator I looked at the scene around me. There were nurses, doctors, and new mothers bustling around, and at that moment time just slowed down. I started thinking back to when I got pregnant again a year after Axel was born. Ryan of course wanted nothing to do with the new baby and shoved me down the stairs causing me to miscarry my second child. Since then I have vowed to not have another child, because losing another child would be too much for me to handle. “Ma’am can I help you” a nurse said breaking me out of my deep thoughts. “yeah, sorry I’m looking for Able Teller” I said walking closer to the front desk. “Give me one moment” she said and smiled at me. She got on her phone and I stood there awkwardly waiting. “I called the doctor on his case to escort you to where he is being held” she said and smiled up at me. “Thank you” I said and walked over to sit on one of the chairs. “Able Teller” I heard a voice say a couple moments later. I looked up and my eyes almost jumped out of my skull. “Tara? I thought you left for Chicago” I said dumfounded that she was standing right in front of me. “I did my medical school there. I thought you left also” she said escorting me to where Able was. “Yeah I did. I left Ryan and took myself and Axel to Boston, but I came back when I heard about Able. How is he doing?” I asked as we walked into the ICU. “He is doing better but he isn’t out of the woods yet. We repaired the tear in his stomach, but his heart still has to be worked on. He sadly has the family flaw” Tara said as we looked through the window at Able. “He’s strong like his father. Now what about Wendy?” I asked not knowing if I wanted the actual answer to that question. “She’s in detox then she is going to a rehab” she said and looked at me. I nodded my head and just looked at Able. “It’s good you’re here for Jax he needs family right now. If you have any more question’s you know where to find me” she said and gave me time alone.  
****Time Skip****  
After sitting with Able for a while and thinking about the future that he is going to have, I walked up to the wing where Wendy was being held. I walked right into her room with the look of hate filling my eyes. As I stood at the foot of the bed with my arms crossed, she slowly looked up at me with the look of realization crossing her face. “Ashley you’re home, it’s good to see you” she said with a fake smile. “Don’t you dare play the victim act with me Wendy, what the actual fuck is wrong with you” I said spitting venom with each word. “I know this is all my fault and everything, but you don’t understand” she said in complete denial. “It is your fault, and I do understand. I’ve been dealing with whores like you my whole life. You do this shit for attention, thinking that it’s going to make people love you. But the thing is that it makes everyone hate you. Your son is going to grow up hating you, and not knowing who you are I’ll make sure of it. I’ll also make sure that you never go near that little boy as long as I live” I said getting into her face. “You’re just saying all this because you want to get to Jax before I do” she said with a smirk on her face. “That’s where you’re wrong you crank whore. I’m here because Jax is my brother always has been. I have my own man and my own son to worry about. But what you should be worrying about is Tara, because once she is in the picture Wendy the crank whore goes bye-bye and is forgotten by everyone” I said getting closer to her face. “Should have killed yourself when you had the chance, you’re just a worthless lifeform” I said and stepped away walking out of the room.  
When I pulled into the parking lot of the club house, I saw that all the bikes except Jax’s was gone. Walking in I saw Jax and Billy sitting at the bar talking and it made me smile. “What are you two doing?” I asked putting my hand on Billy’s shoulder. “Sharing stories and giving him more of a run down on Ryan” Jax said and my eyes popped out of my head. “Gemma is having a family dinner go get ready” Jax said and stood up walking outside. Nodding my head, I looked up at Billy and smiled a little bit. “I’ll be outside” he said kissing me on the head. I walked into my room and got ready with a shit load of thoughts running through my head. Shaking the thoughts away I finished getting ready and walked out to where the guys were. “You guy’s ready?” I asked walking over to my car. The both nodded and parted ways. “What’s wrong Angel?” Billy asked looking at me and lighting a cigarette. “Nothing just worried about tonight I have a bad feeling” I said and kept my eyes on the road. The rest of the ride to Gemma’s was silent and to say it made me nervous was an understatement. Hopefully everything tonight goes well.  
When we got to Gemma’s we were just in time for dinner so maybe this won’t be as bad as I thought. “Mommy, Daddy!” Axel yelled and ran up to Billy and me. I picked him up and say Ryan giving us dirty looks. Ignoring him all three us sat down and waited for grace to be said. As we all started eating my brother and father were talking to Billy about what he does and shooting the shit with him. “Now son I know this may be to early to ask but what are your intentions with my daughter?” my father asked, and everyone got silent waiting for an answer. “Well Piney I consider your grandson to be my son, and I would love to have a suture with your daughter as long as she has me” Billy said, and my heart completely melted. I have never heard him say that to anyone before. “And as long as I’m living and breathing no one is ever going to hurt them” he said and looked straight at Ryan as he said it.  
After we all were done eating Gemma and I started doing the dishes while the guys were watching football. I felt someone tap on my shoulder, so I turned around and was Face to face with Ryan. “What the fuck do you want” I said as rudely as I could. “You and my son” he said almost in a growl. “Like I said before he is not your son and never will be, now get the fuck away from me” I said and turned back around. “Listen here bitch you don’t talk to me like that” he said spinning me back around the face him. “What are you going to do pussy hit me? Will that make you feel more like a man? Go ahead and hit me it isn’t going to make your dick any bigger” I said smirking. Before I could even blink, she shoved me again the sink and gripped me by my hair. “Yeah go ahead and him me in front of everyone including Axel, show them he real man you are” I said and spit in his face. “What the fuck is goin on in here” Billy said with his eyebrows raised. Ryan then go into his face and just looked at him. “What ya gonna go pussy” Billy said and looked down at him since he is a lot taller. Ryan then shoved him, and all hell broke loose. Next thing you know they are full out fist fighting outside in the back yard, while Gemma is yelling at them. Billy finally got on top of him and kept punching him in the face and didn’t stop still there was blood everywhere. “You touch or even come near my Son or my girl again and I’ll fuckin kill ya” he said and walked over to me. “Ya okay Angel?” he asked looking me over. Nodding my head, I hugged him tight wishing it could last forever. We all walked back inside and went into the living room. Axel climbed onto my lap and Billy put his arm around me. We were a family, even though we might be messed up and broken, we are still a family and that’s all that matters.


	8. Chapter Seven

Ashley’s P.O.V:  
It’s been almost a month since I’ve come back home the help Jax which his whole situation. Thing’s obviously haven’t been going the way I pictured it would, but I really cannot control it. Ryan has been staying away but it’s like he has been keeping a close eye on Axel and I, and it makes me uncomfortable. Right now, I’m finally getting alone time, and am catching up on a lot of schoolwork that I have missed. Billy took Axel to the park to get him out of the club house so that he can get some of his energy out. Billy has been a blessing in disguise, him and Axel have grown so close and it makes me so happy that he has an actual father figure in his life. Hearing a knock on the door I got up and answered it seeing Jax standing there with a smirk on his face. “What do you want blondie” I said with a small chuckle. “Wow why so hostile” he said putting his hands up in surrender. “Get dressed we need you in church as soon as possible” he said closing the door and disappearing. Sighing I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. Why in the actual hell would they want me in church. I haven’t been an active member of the club since before I got pregnant with Axel. Whatever the case may be, all I know is this cannot be good.  
Getting up from the bed I put some tight jeans on, my boots, and a tank top with my leather jacket. Walking out of my room and dreading what was about to happen, I made my way to the chapel trying to clear my head of negative thoughts. As I opened the door everyone’s eyes landed on me and made me more uncomfortable than I already was. “Ash please have a seat” Clay said and motioned to the eat in between Jax and my brother. As I slowly sat down, I looked at everyone around the table, and exhaled slowly. “What is this about Clay” I asked lighting up a cigarette. “Well I wanted to bring an opportunity to your attention, if you say no I would completely understand” he said propping his hands up on the table. “Now I know you haven’t been an active member for a while now but, I would like to re-patch you in not only for this job we will be doing, but also because I would like to expand to Boston” Clay said as he made eye contact with me. I took a deep breath and let everything that was just said sink in. “Why? Why me?” I asked and looked around the table. “I believe as well as everyone else that you’re the best person for it” he said and smiled. “Are my father and brother okay with this? And I’d be the first female SAMCRO president, do you think this will work?” I asked my mind flooding with thousands of thoughts. “Bother your brother and father voted in support on this, and it would work because you don’t take shit for anyone” he said looking to my father and brother. “May I have some time to think about this before I give you an answer?” I asked looking around the table one more time. Clay nodded his head and dismissed everyone. Thing’s just took a turn and I need to figure out what to do.  
******Time Skip******  
It’s been a couple hours since the club meeting, and I’m scanning my brain for every option and every scenario possible. I still don’t exactly know what I’m going to do or what I even want to do. I know for sure that I need to talk to Billy about all of this before I decide what to do. Sighing I laid down on my bed and just enjoyed the silence of the room. “Mommy!!!!!!!!!!” Axel yelled and jumped on top of me. “Hey baby how was the park?” I asked looking up at my adorable little boy. “I wanna go again tomorrow!!!” He yelled bouncing up and down. “Well see baby” I said holding him close not wanting to let go. “Axel go find Uncle Opie Mommy has to talk to Daddy about something” I said and lifted him off me. Axel nodded his head and ran out the door yelling for Opie. “What do you want to talk about Angel?” Billy asked closing the door and making his way over towards me. “An offer was brought to my attention today. I wanted to discuss it with you before I made my decision” I said looking at him with a blank face. “And what is this offer, should I be worried” he asked trying to read my facial expression. “I don’t know if you should be worried that’s the problem. My spot back in the club was offered to me, and me making and being the president of a new charter in Boston was also offered. Keep in mind I haven’t been part of the club since before I got pregnant with Axel” I said and looked at him seeing if he was upset. “Is this what you want to do? Because if you want to do this, I’m not going to stand in your way I’ll support you” he said pulling me into his side. “I want to do it, but what about Axel I don’t want to put him in any danger” I said starting to become upset. “Listen to me Axel will be perfectly fine I will not let anything, or anyone hurt him, and I know neither will you” he said looking down at me. I nodded my head and then cuddled up next to him letting thoughts fill my head. Thinking I know what I’m going to do but not knowing yet if it is the right choice.  
******Time Skip******  
Waking up from my short nap I realized that I have came to a decision that I have now set in stone. Getting up from the bed I stretched and fixed my hair a bit. Taking a deep breath in I looked at Billy and nodded indicating it was time. I walked into the chapel seeing that everyone was already in there waiting for me. Billy closed the door from the outside and I turned to meet everyone’s gaze. “I have made mt decision” I said standing with my head high. The room became quite as Clay nodded at me signaling to continue. “I have made the decision to take you up on your offer and to join the club again. But I will let you know now my son and his safety will come first at all costs” I said looking around the room. After a couple seconds of silence, the room erupted into cheering. “Welcome back Ashley” Clay said as he pulled out my old kut from before I left. All the patches were already perfectly sown on like he already knew that I was going to agree. I ran my fingers over the freshly sown patches and smiled to myself. “I think it’s time for a patch party” Jax said and put his hand on my shoulder. “It’s good to have you back darlin” he said as everyone walked out of the room. Standing in the chapel I looked around the room and realized that this is my life, this is and always was supposed to be my future and my fate. Now it’s time to go on this journey but this time I won’t be alone, I’ll have the man I love and my son right by my side. This is a new chapter in my life and honestly, I’m kind of happy that I closed the last one. Ryan doesn’t control me or my fate; I’m the one in control and that is the way that it is going to stay. Walking out of the room I saw the people that I call my family. Smiling to myself I knew in my mind and in my heart that I was ready for this.


	9. Chapter Eight

Ashley’s P.O.V:  
Since Gemma had Axel for the night it was full swing party mode for me. Being patched back into the club with my own charter made me happy, but it also made me nervous in a sense. I was taking shots with happy when I look out of the corner of my eye and saw a crow eater queen Ima feeling up on Billy. This honestly came as no surprise to me since the crow eaters go after any guy, thinking that they will either become an old lady or get noticed by a member. I rolled my eyes at the whores failed attempts seeing as that Billy took no interest in her whatsoever, obviously she could not take a hint. I took one more shot of whisky and made my way towards Billy, no one puts their hands on my man and gets away with it. I stood behind her and she completely ignored me pretending that I was not there. “Get the fuck up” I said trying to control my temper. Again, she ignored me and tried to seduce Billy. The whole time Billy’s eyes were on me trying to figure out my next move. “I said get the fuck up bitch” I said louder this time. Everyone became silent as they heard me yell. “If I don’t what are you going to do about it” she said with a smirk. I started to laugh, not believing this girl could possibly be this stupid. I grabbed her by her hair and yanked her off Billy’s lap and shoved her to the floor. “Walk the fuck away if you know what’s good for ya” I said looking down at her. Ima got back up and took a swing at me completely missing. Punching her square in the face she lost her balance and landed on the ground, which gave me the opportunity to grab her hair once again and knee her in the face. Making her face me I saw the blood running out of her nose and down her face, smiling I got close enough to feel her shaking beneath me. “Ge the fuck out of here Ima, if I see you around here, or around Billy again I will fuckin kill you with my bare hands, and I’ll make sure to make it slow and painful. Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind” I said and shoved her away from me.   
Taking another shot, I watched Ima run out of the club house, like a hurt puppy with her tail tucked between her legs. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen” Billy whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. “No skank is going to lay her hands on my man” I said taking another shot of Jack Daniels. “You’re my whiskey shooting dark angel baby. Let’s take this to the other room” he said kissing my neck. As we slipped away from the party and into my room, I locked the door behind me and shoved Billy onto the bed. Giving him a devilish smirk, I started slowly stripping my clothes from my body. “Baby you truly are an angel from the darkness” he said as he propped himself up on his elbows. “What can I say I’m your dark angel, and I’m dancing with the devil” I said as I crawled onto his lap. Billy growled lowly, flipping us over so that he was on top. He was rough but I loved it, he is the only man who has ever touched me like this, and I was completely okay with it, it was like my body was on fire. Billy ripped my panties off me pulling me out of my thoughts and buried his face in between my legs. These are the moments I love the most when him and I connect on another level, when no words need to be said just actions. This man is who I want by my side as I lead my club into a new direction.   
**********Time Skip**********  
I slowly woke up to the sun shining through the window and into my eyes. Rolling over I could not help but smile as I saw Billy was still asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept it was like he did not have a care in the world. I slowly rolled out of bed so I would not wake him up and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of me. As I took my shower, I realized that starting a new charter is going to be a lot of work, and it is going to take a lot of time away from me. After getting ready I put my kut on and picked out some clothes for Billy to wear. Today was the last day that we were going to be here, and I wanted to make the best of it, so that I am more than prepared when we get back to Boston.   
Walking out into the garage I saw that Gemma was face deep in paperwork and probably needed a break. “Hey, I was thinking that since it’s our last night here we should have a family picnic” I said sitting down on the couch in the office. “That’s actually a good idea. Now when Able comes home are you guys coming back for the party?” she asked taking her glasses off. “I would like to come back when he comes home, hopefully everything with the club is sorted out by then” I said with a slight smile. “Are you still going to help plan the baby shower?” she asked going back to her paperwork. “I can help as much as I can” I said standing up and walking to the door. “Okay we can just swap ideas back and forth, now go meet up with the guy’s you have a lot of preparations to plan for” she said smiling at me.   
I put my phone into the box and walked into the chapel sitting down at the table. “So, let’s get down to business, how are we going about this shit” I said as I lit up a cigarette. “what we have in plan right now is Happy and a couple other members going to Boston with you to build your charter. You’ll have all the men you need and then some while you expand” Clay said looking around the table. “Are you sure everyone is okay with that? I don’t want to leave the guys with a bad taste in their mouth, I just want to make sure that we get established correctly and have everything to go as smoothly as possible” I said folding my hands on the table. “Everything is going to be fine I promise, I’m even going to send Jax there with everyone to make sure no one steps out of line” Clay said looking at Jax. I nodded and sighed hoping that everything was going to go as planned.   
**********Time Skip*********  
Currently we are all gathered around the family dinner table at Gemma and Clay’s house, having a family dinner before the three of us leave for the airport tomorrow morning. “You guys are going to be back when able comes home from the hospital right?” Gemma asked as dinner was being passed around the table. “Definitely I wouldn’t miss it for the world” I said cutting Axel’s dinner up. It was silent for a while as we all ate, everyone just enjoying each other’s company. As everyone was eating, I excused myself and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and did not like the person who was looking back. Ryan has made me the weak person I was before, just by looking at him and acting civil. I splashed my face with water and got ahold of myself. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and Ryan entered. “What the fuck Ryan, get the fuck out. Have you not learned your goddamn lesson?” I said starting to panic. “Ash I’m sorry about everything that has happened, and I want to start over. Come on give me another chance” he said and put his hands on my shoulders. “No, you do not get anymore chances. I do not want you around me, and I do not want you around Axel. If I catch you anywhere near Axel or me from here on out, I will kill you with my bare fucking hands, got it!” I yelled and stormed out into the dining room. I smiled sitting back down at the table and finished eating dinner with everyone. Ryan kept glancing at me, but I completely ignored him. I hope he takes the warning I gave him because it is not me, he has to worry about it’s Billy, he will do anything to protect the ones that he loves. Tomorrow when we get back to Boston, I can completely forget about him all over again.


End file.
